Scintillement éblouissant
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Sorte d'UA réincarnation. Kise Ryouta, trente-trois ans, commence à avoir des visions étranges lorsqu'il rencontre Aomine Daiki, dix ans. Des visions qui ressemblent à des bribes d'une autre vie. / Joyeux AoKise Day !


**Rating : **K+

**Résumé :** Kise Ryouta, trente-trois ans, commence à avoir des visions étranges lorsqu'il rencontre Aomine Daiki, dix ans. Des visions qui ressemblent à des bribes d'une autre vie.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Salut tout le monde !

Wouah, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ! :0 Ces dernières mois ont été pas mal mouvementés et je pense pouvoir recommencer à écrire régulièrement (plus ou moins) qu'après mon bac de français. Donc en juillet, quoi. xD

En attendant, voici l'OS pour l'AoKise Day ! (7 ou 8 mai, c'est pareil, Kise portait le dossard 8 à Teikou uwu *sort*) Si vous trouvez le rythme saccadé, c'est voulu. L'histoire est un peu comme une espèce de tranches de vie, et tout va très vite pour les personnages. Enfin c'est bizarre. xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot : Scintillement éblouissant **

Il y avait ce garçon dans la chambre à côté qui lui laissait une étrange sensation. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il faisait une fixation là-dessus, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait passer dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, son cœur se serrait et il agrippait les couvertures de son lit.

La première fois qu'Aomine Daiki le rencontra, Kise Ryouta lui avait rendu le ballon de basketball qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui, dans le parc de l'hôpital. Kise lui avait offert un sourire bienveillant et lui avait recommandé d'être prudent avec la balle, puisqu'apparemment Daiki était hospitalisé pour fracture au bras – d'ailleurs il n'était même pas supposé posséder un ballon entre les mains. Le jeune garçon l'observa avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, puis il sourit de toutes ses dents et le pointa du doigt.

— Vous êtes pas le mannequin dans les magazines de mode ? demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

Kise cligna des yeux. Cela était inattendu et plutôt surprenant. Il n'imaginait pas qu'un garçon aussi jeune puisse connaître sa réputation, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Il s'accroupit et hocha la tête.

— C'est exact, confirma Kise. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— Satsuki arrête pas de m'en parler et de me dire que vous êtes super beau ou je sais pas quoi, alors forcément j'ai retenu votre tête, répondit Daiki avec honnêteté.

Le mannequin sentit son cœur se réchauffer alors qu'il riait face à la nonchalance de son interlocuteur. C'était assez rafraîchissant d'avoir une présence enfantine, de temps en temps.

— Et tu as quel âge, au juste ?

Il pouvait deviner la tranche d'âge, mais il voulait tout de même savoir quel public il attirait avec ses trente-trois ans fraîchement fêtés – passer ses journées à l'hôpital deux mois plus tard ne s'avérait pas plaisant, mais la vie n'était pas clémente avec tout le monde.

— Dix ans ! affirma Daiki avec fierté. Dans une semaine je sors de l'hôpital et après on fête mon anniversaire, donc j'aurai onze ans !

— Dis-moi, c'est que tu deviens grand ! remarqua Kise avec un petit sourire. Dans quelques années tu me dépasseras peut-être.

— Je vais devenir plus grand que tout le monde pour être la star du basketball !

Toute l'honnêteté et l'innocence de Daiki adoucissaient et calmaient Kise, tandis que de nombreux souvenirs de ses années de lycée remontaient à la surface rien qu'à la vue de ce ballon de basketball. Ah, c'était déjà loin, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore faire un dunk. Probablement pas, vu son état de santé…

— Kise, il faut que tu rentres, une voix annonça soudainement.

Le mannequin tourna la tête et aperçut son docteur, remontant ses lunettes comme en signe de désapprobation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et se leva, réajustant la veste négligemment drapée autour de ses épaules. Il aimait beaucoup son médecin, mais il trouvait qu'il faisait un peu trop maman-poule, bien que l'intention le touche sincèrement.

— J'y retourne tout de suite, Midorimacchi, j'y retourne ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Il adressa quelques mots à Daiki avant de partir.

— Rétablis-toi bien !

Kise suivit ensuite Midorima, qui le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre – numéro 78.

* * *

Au fond, passer ses journées à l'hôpital ne le dérangeait même plus. Depuis dix ans, cela était devenu une habitude et son emploi du temps avait été réorganisé en fonction de ses séjours médicaux. Cela faisait partie de sa vie, à présent. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et tant qu'il n'existait aucun moyen scientifique d'améliorer son état, il n'irait jamais mieux.

Dix ans, c'était déjà long. Midorima lui avait dit qu'il lui restait environ quinze ans à vivre. Le cancer le tuerait dans cinq ans.

Kise se sentait étrangement calme. La perspective de son décès ne l'alarmait pas, et lui-même trouvait son attitude incongrue. Il était quelqu'un qui aimait la vie, qui désirait profiter de chaque instant et de faire le plein de souvenirs avec ses amis. Il ne s'était jamais fait prier, d'ailleurs, dans ses années de lycée et jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans ; son entourage le trouvait envahissant et n'hésitait pas à le dire, mais au fond, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants.  
Et même après l'annonce de sa maladie, il avait continué à agir comme avant, en traînant les gens qu'il pouvait là où il le voulait. Non, honnêtement, il pouvait dire qu'il avait vécu assez paisiblement.

Sauf qu'il avait toujours ressenti ce manque. Un manque inexplicable qui se serait logé dans son cœur sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, sans qu'aucun indice ne soit donné. Un vide qui l'accaparait même maintenant, et il avait beau réfléchir, chercher l'origine de ce mal-être, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus pour satisfaire sa propre ambition.

Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, Aomine Daiki entra dans sa chambre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Kise-san, c'est vrai que vous avez fait du basket quand vous étiez jeune ? s'exclama-t-il, admiratif.

Kise resta bouche bée, ébahi, assimilant les informations et tentant de trouver une raison pour laquelle Daiki lui lançait un tel regard. De plus, comment avait-il pu savoir qu'il pratiquait ce sport dans sa jeunesse ?

— Hem, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait du basket…, répondit-il, perdu.

— C'est trop cool ! s'écria Daiki en se rapprochant du lit sur lequel était assis Kise. Moi j'en fais depuis toujours et je lis tous les magazines sur le basket !

Ah, Basketball Monthly, probablement. Kise se souvenait qu'effectivement, il était apparu plus d'une fois dans ce magazine… Cependant, cela devait être de vieux numéros, qui ne paraissaient certainement plus. Il acquiesça de la tête, tandis que Daiki lui montrait une revue abîmée par le temps.

— Regardez, vous êtes là, indiqua-t-il. Mon cousin adore le basket aussi et il a gardé tous ses numéros de Basketball Monthly. Vous êtes mannequin, mais je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes vraiment génial ! La Perfect Copy, c'est quand même une technique super cool.

Kise avait du mal à suivre le débit de parole de Daiki mais il finit par comprendre où le garçon voulait en venir. Il rit doucement et observa avec nostalgie le numéro étalé sur son lit, se remémorant des matchs auxquels il avait participé lorsque ces photos avaient été prises – il vit dans un coin l'équipe de Kaijou, son lycée. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé contact avec ses coéquipiers, sinon il aurait éclaté en sanglots en revoyant une photo pareille.

— Merci, mais tu sais, je me suis entraîné, déclara Kise.

— Mais le magazine dit que vous êtes un génie du basket, rétorqua Daiki, un sourcil arqué.

— Il est vrai que j'avais pas mal de facilités dans les sports, mais la Perfect Copy s'acquiert avec de l'entraînement. C'est un peu hors-sujet, mais je ne crois pas connaître ton nom ?

Les oreilles de Daiki devinrent rouges et il émit un rire embarrassé.

— Aomine Daiki, désolé.

— Daiki-kun, alors, lança Kise. Tu pourrais me montrer de quoi tu es capable au basket ? Tu as l'air drôlement passionné.

Le grand sourire qu'il obtint fit fondre quelque chose en Kise.

* * *

Daiki jouait bien. Il jouait très bien. Kise l'appellerait même « génie », car ce garçon n'avait que dix ans et il possédait déjà un style lui étant propre, et il utilisait des techniques dont seuls les lycéens en seraient capables. Il regardait avec fascination cette boule d'énergie sautiller, dribbler, faire des lay-ups, tout ça avec uniquement son bras valide. Sincèrement, Kise était admiratif et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire et d'applaudir dès que Daiki termina sa performance – car oui, c'était comme une représentation. C'était étonnant et captivant, et pendant toute cette période, il était complètement absorbé par ces mouvements fluides et agressifs.

Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

— Tu es vraiment formidable, Daiki-kun ! le félicita Kise.

— Héhé, merci ! répliqua Daiki, essuyant la sueur de son front du revers de sa main. Heureusement que j'ai rien cassé, sinon je me serais fait tirer les oreilles !

— Effectivement, ça aurait été dommage ! Au moins tu contrôles ton ballon.

— Ouaip ! Dis, tu pourrais pas m'apprendre quelques trucs ? Ou jouer en un-contre-un avec moi ?

Le sourire de Kise s'effaça petit à petit, une multitude de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Jouer dans son état ? Etait-ce même possible ? Ses yeux coulèrent vers la balle, et instantanément, bien qu'il n'ait plus touché un ballon de basketball depuis des années et des années, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps jusqu'au bout des doigts, qui désiraient s'emparer de l'objet. Toutes les sensations et les réflexes du sport lui revinrent en mémoire comme par enchantement, mais lorsqu'il toucha la surface en cuir, Kise sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il soupira.

— Désolé Daiki-kun, je ne peux pas jouer. Je suis trop malade pour ça.

— Ah bon ? Mais tu iras mieux plus tard, non ? On pourra jouer à ce moment-là.

Kise s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire, mais cela aboutit en une expression crispée.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffla-t-il. Mais je crois que je peux quand même te montrer quelque chose…

De là où il était, cela devrait faire l'affaire, et cela demandait moins d'efforts. Il fit rebondir le ballon deux ou trois fois au sol, en guise de mini-échauffement, prit appui sur ses genoux, inspira, leva légèrement son bras droit, et poussa le ballon. Ce dernier fut projeté haut dans le ciel, en un tir en cloche, et Daiki écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait la trajectoire de la balle qui traversa le panier et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Pendant un moment, ni Kise, ni Daiki ne crut à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il fallait avouer que cela s'était avéré impressionnant et… déroutant.

— … Waouh, lâcha finalement Kise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je réussisse du premier coup.

Daiki se tourna vers lui, toujours sous le choc.

— C'était le tir de Midorima Shintarou, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vous faisiez partie de la Génération des Miracles ! Wah, j'y crois pas, c'était vraiment la Perfect Copy ! Non mais attends, Midorima, c'est pas aussi le nom de votre médecin ?

— C'est ça !

Daiki était en pleine admiration et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, ses yeux brillant d'un grand éclat. Kise trouvait cela amusant, et cela ne le dérangeait pas de parler de basketball, puisqu'il fut un temps où il ne jurait que par ce sport, délaissant un peu son travail de mannequinat.

_« T'es vraiment incroyable, Aominecchi ! »_

Kise se figea. Un flash, une voix, une phrase surgissant du passé. C'était une sensation incomparable… Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela lui semblait familier…

Daiki remarqua l'absence de mouvement de son interlocuteur et pencha la tête sur le côté, appelant plusieurs fois Kise, avant de lui secouer le bras. Le mannequin sortit comme soudainement de sa torpeur et cligna des yeux, lançant un regard stupéfait à Daiki. Etait-ce le même Aomine ?

— Ca va Kise-san ? demanda Daiki avec précaution. Vous êtes fatigué ?

La fatigue, oui, sûrement. Cela devait provenir de cela – bien qu'il s'agisse de la première fois qu'il expérimente une telle chose. Il frotta ses yeux et expira lentement, le calme et la lucidité reprenant doucement leur place dans son cerveau.

— Un peu, je pense retourner dans ma chambre, confirma-t-il avec une pointe de regret. Mais on pourra continuer à se parler demain.

Daiki sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha vigoureusement la tête, se proposant de raccompagner l'adulte jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le chemin, il continuait à parler avec autant d'engouement que précédemment, tandis que Kise répondait par monosyllabes, trop perturbé par cette voix.

* * *

(Cela s'empira. La nuit même, Kise fit un rêve. Il était de nouveau au collège, avec ses compagnons de la Génération des Miracles, mais Daiki se tenait à ses côtés.

Non. Il était _devant_ lui. Inatteignable. _L'as de Teikou_.

C'était étrange et troublant. Il le voyait effectuer des dunks, dribbler ses adversaires sans aucun problème, toujours avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait. Et Kise, lui, restait cramponné au sol, à l'arrière, un sentiment d'excitation et de frustration assaillant son cœur.)

Le matin, quand il se réveilla, il avait le tournis. Ce n'était pas normal et il désirait trouver l'explication de ce phénomène des plus bizarres – pourquoi rêverait-il d'une version plus âgée d'un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer ? Il en discuta avec Midorima. Comme il l'avait pressenti, le docteur se contenta de le traiter d'imbécile et lui recommanda uniquement de se reposer davantage. Les conseils toujours utiles de Midorimacchi…

Encore plus incompréhensible, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent dès que Daiki mit un pied dans sa chambre pour continuer la conversation de la veille. Sa simple présence l'apaisait et son cœur se remplissait d'une joie incommensurable-

Comme si ce vide se comblait.

Kise n'en eut la confirmation que lorsque Daiki quitta l'hôpital. Les jours qui suivirent, il se sentit de nouveau incomplet. Cela l'agaçait de ne pas saisir le sens de ce qu'il subissait. Il dormait mal, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce garçon et au lien qui pouvait les unir. Dans ses rêves il l'appelait « Aominecchi », portant donc la marque de respect qu'il réservait à son entourage… Il se connaissait bien, il percevait toute l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour « Aominecchi », mais au fil du temps, il ne restait que de l'amertume. Plus d'admiration.

Il se souvenait particulièrement du rêve dans lequel il avait joué contre l'équipe « d'Aominecchi », l'académie Touou. La Perfect Copy avait commencé à se développer, mais il avait perdu ; les capacités de son adversaire s'étaient avérées supérieures aux siennes. Cela avait été le tournant, c'était là que les sentiments avaient changé, c'était là où reposaient toutes ses questions. Pourquoi ?

Deux mois plus tard, il sortit de l'hôpital et reprit son quotidien, non sans mille précautions indiquées par Midorima – quelle maman-poule ! Kise lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule, le remerciant encore une fois pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. A l'époque il lui aurait certainement fait un câlin pour le taquiner, mais à trente-trois ans, cela apparaîtrait un peu louche. Midorima ne dit rien et pressa le mannequin de partir.

Kise passa ensuite trois ans de sa vie à repenser de temps à autres à ses rêves, malgré le fait que leur fréquence d'apparition avait considérablement diminué. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse, il revoyait constamment les mêmes scènes – cela ne dépassait jamais le lycée –, et même si après ce match fatidique les choses avaient semblé s'améliorer entre lui et « Aominecchi », il savait que quelque chose se cachait là-dessous. Les rapports entre eux deux avaient changé, mais rien ne lui en expliquait la raison.

Toutefois, les visions revinrent de plus belle lorsqu'il tomba un jour par hasard sur un numéro de Basketball Monthly dans un kiosque. Daiki y figurait en couverture, avec comme sous-titre « prodige du basketball » ; et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il étudiait au collège Teikou ! Cela l'intriguait, à présent ; il ferait un saut au collège lorsqu'il aurait le temps pour saluer le jeune homme qui deviendrait sûrement une star, comme il l'avait dit.

* * *

— Daiki-kun !

Daiki fronça les sourcils, cherchant du regard qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Satsuki, à ses côtés, était interloquée également, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme aux grilles de l'école, portant des lunettes et un chapeau, elle grimaça.

— Dai-chan, je crois que c'est cet homme, là-bas…, murmura-t-elle.

— C'est qui, ce type ? grogna Daiki.

Mais Daiki avait quatorze ans et il n'avait pas peur des inconnus, alors il s'avança, demandant à son amie d'enfance de rester là où elle était. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme lui adresser un large sourire, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

— Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh, vous êtes qui ? questionna Daiki, suspicieux.

Le rire sincère et amusé que Daiki reçut le rendit un peu confus.

— Je suppose que c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! C'est moi, Kise.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Daiki pour fouiller dans sa mémoire et retrouver un visage sur le nom qu'il venait d'entendre, et instantanément, son visage s'illumina d'un radieux rictus moqueur – était-ce même possible ?

— Ouais, ça fait longtemps ! ricana-t-il. Satsuki a toujours des magazines de vous. La belle vie ?

— Je suis heureux de le savoir ! répliqua Kise. Je fais mon travail, tranquillement. Et toi, j'ai vu que tu as fait la couverture d'un numéro de Basketball Monthly. Bravo !

— Héhé, je me rapproche de mon but !

Daiki fit signe à Satsuki de se rapprocher, et lorsque celle-ci apprit qu'elle avait Kise Ryouta devant elle, elle fut très gênée mais elle parvint à demander un autographe. Le mannequin lui sourit tendrement et accepta immédiatement. Comme il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ce jour-là, ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un parc afin de discuter un peu.

Daiki s'empressa de lui raconter toutes ses aventures sportives et de se vanter en proclamant qu'il battait tout le monde, même le joueur d'une équipe adverse du nom de Kagami Taiga, réputé pour être revenu d'Amérique – mais pour Daiki, aucun défi ne l'entravait dans sa progression. Il parlait également de ses techniques polies au fil des années, et il avoua qu'il avait essayé de reproduire le tir de Midorima ; bien entendu, il n'y était pas parvenu, aussi Satsuki précisa bien que Daiki n'était absolument pas fait pour les tirs aussi précis – « tu es plus violent ! ».

Kise écoutait avec attention et ne perdait pas une miette du récit de Daiki. Il souriait, enchanté et fier en quelque sorte de retrouver un garçon de dix ans en un adolescent de quatorze ans épanoui – bien qu'ils n'aient passé qu'une semaine ensemble. Ses soupçons se certifièrent également ; il ressentait définitivement une paix intérieure lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès de Daiki, et il ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix. Cela paraissait sûrement un peu morbide en pensant ainsi, mais Kise ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il tentait de trouver des similitudes entre ce Daiki et « Aominecchi », et pour l'instant seul le talent inné transparaissait.

Ils se quittèrent au bout de deux heures, deux heures pendant lesquelles chacun en apprit beaucoup sur l'autre, et Daiki n'eut aucune hésitation à demander le numéro de portable d'une célébrité comme Kise. Ce dernier ne fut pas le moins du monde incommodé ; de cette façon, il pourrait probablement mieux résoudre le mystère de ses rêves.

Ce fut ainsi que Daiki et Kise se donnèrent régulièrement rendez-vous, simplement pour discuter ou regarder des vidéos sur le basketball chez le collégien – il en profitait aussi pour montrer ses améliorations. Il s'agissait d'agréables moments, et Kise se rendit compte que Daiki n'avait absolument rien à voir avec « Aominecchi » ; cette aura qui mettait mal à l'aise, cette puissance étouffante et cette volonté de tout écraser n'existaient pas. De ce fait, le mannequin avait du mal à comprendre d'où lui venait cette image aussi négative de cet être à part.

Un an s'était écoulé. Même après tous ces mois, Kise n'y voyait pas plus clair que cela ; néanmoins, deux ou trois fois, il avait vu des scènes où lui et « Aominecchi », un peu plus âgés, peut-être vingt ans, s'entraînaient ensemble et riaient à gorge déployée. Apparemment les tensions du lycée avaient disparu et ils entretenaient une relation des plus heureuses. En revanche, le reste de ses rêves se limitait toujours, toujours, à des moments angoissants, de souffrance, de but trop éloigné et d'échec. C'était irritant.

Il lui restait un an à vivre. Il en ressentait déjà les signes précurseurs, et bien qu'il ait tenté de le cacher, son manager s'en était aperçu et avait immédiatement réduit ses horaires de travail. A présent, presque tous les mois, il devait passer à l'hôpital pour des examens, et pour se reposer si besoin était. Midorima fronçait constamment les sourcils et n'approuvait pas du tout le comportement négligé de son ami. Le corps de Kise s'affaiblissait et même des problèmes respiratoires se développaient à une vitesse fulgurante.

— Tu es un imbécile, Kise.

— Je sais.

Toujours cette nonchalance face à la mort. Kise n'y pouvait rien ; il ne ressentait pas d'anxiété particulière. De plus, ses rêves l'accaparaient tellement qu'il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait que la réponse était proche. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, un indice lui tomberait du ciel et il serait enfin soulagé.

Daiki lui rendait visite le week-end, lorsqu'il était hospitalisé. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait beau être plus faible et montrer beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, il restait très réceptif et tâchait de profiter de son temps avec le jeune homme au maximum. Il obtiendrait sa réponse.

— Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, faudra que je te montre mon nouveau style de jeu ! déclara Daiki. Avec ça je pourrai même battre des joueurs de la NBA !

— J'en suis sûr, rit Kise. J'ai vu tes prouesses dans les derniers magazines, et franchement, tu m'épates !

Daiki esquissa un sourire, et avant de partir il lui laissa le CD du match de la semaine passée, l'académie Touou contre le lycée Seirin – là où Kagami s'y trouvait. Kise le remercia, et s'empressa de le regarder. Les mouvements des deux as étaient fluides et rapides, ils bougeaient comme l'éclair, et le mannequin lui-même aurait eu du mal à les battre.

_« Quand on admire une personne, on ne peut pas la surpasser. »_

Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, comme un refrain qu'il prononçait dans ses rêves. Elle le hanta tout au long de la vidéo, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette mouvante et vive de Daiki qui enchaînait panier sur panier.

Et puis cela fit _clic_. Là, à la place de Daiki, il vit « Aominecchi » qui se déchaînait contre le même Kagami. Au lieu d'avoir le visage triomphant de Daiki, il observa la mine abattue et stupéfaite « d'Aominecchi ». Au lieu de se sentir heureux pour Daiki, Kise eut mal au cœur en pensant à « Aominecchi ».

La situation était totalement inversée et Kise se retrouva à fixer un point invisible sur la télévision, alors que la vidéo s'était terminée.

* * *

Daiki n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite à cause de l'entraînement pour l'inter-lycée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kise n'avait jamais mentionné de son cancer. Cela faisait à présent des semaines qu'il était alité, incapable de marcher sans que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il ressassait encore et encore ce qu'il avait vu, il entrapercevait le sourire qui marquait son propre visage mais il ne savait pas _pour quoi_. Il voulait parler à Daiki ; en lui parlant, peut-être qu'il souffrirait moins, peut-être que ses doutes se dissiperaient, peut-être qu'enfin, son tourment s'arrêterait.

Il inspira et expira lourdement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, son corps se raidit. Il ne devait rien lâcher.

_« On a été stupides, hein ? »_

(Des regards gênés, des sourires embarrassés, des doigts qui s'entremêlaient.)

Le monitoring cardiaque criait. Les draps se froissaient.

_« Allez, juste un petit rendez-vous ! »_

(Un grand soupir de défaite, une expression radieuse de satisfaction.)

Le lit craquait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_« Au moins ça pour notre anniversaire ! »_

(Il les voyait. Il les voyait marcher dans les rues, les doigts s'effleurant, les épaules se frottant, discrètement, lentement. Ils resplendissaient de bonheur.)

Des bras l'agrippèrent. Une machine se plaqua contre son torse.

(Un lever d'yeux au ciel. Un rire cristallin. Ils étaient heureux. Il comprit leur relation. Il comprit la signification de « voir la vie défiler devant nos yeux ». Sauf que ce n'était pas réellement la sienne.)

Kise ne voulait pas mourir.

(Cela aurait-il pu arriver, dans cette vie ?)

_« Je t'aime, Aominecchi ! »_

La ligne rouge pleurait de sanglots stridents.

* * *

... Voilà voilà, moi et ma manie de ne jamais faire de happy end, ni de romance réelle. Une p'tite review ? :D


End file.
